The Institute of Dental Research, University of Alabama in Birmingham, conducts basic studies of connective tissues, mineralization, oncogenesis, and basic and clinical studies of caries and periodontal diseases. Specifically, studies of the physico-chemical, structural and biological features of collagen; biochemical and structural aspects of dentin and phosphoprotein; the biosynthesis of heparin; the structure and function of link proteins of proteoglycans; mechanisms of fusion of biological membranes; interacting mechanisms between cell growth and preparation for cell division using polymorphonuclear leukocytes; use of immunoelectron microscopy to determine the spatial relationship of surface molecules of normal and neoplastic cells; the crystal structures of human serum transferrin, pea lectin and certain complement proteins; mechanisms of the secretory immune response; nutritional factors that affect mineralization and demineralization of bones and teeth; the composition of enamel pellicle; regulatory mechanisms for collagen biosynthesis in eukaryocytes using a plasmid and E. coli X1776; the genetic and biochemical basis for virulence of S. mutans; biochemical activities of S. mutans in relation to control of dental caries; the effectiveness of various fluoride and other formulations in prevention of dental caries; and the effectiveness of a preventive dentistry program will be undertaken.